Ichigo's House of Lost Creatures
by Daedalus77
Summary: The Thousand Year Blood War had been over for months. Life should've calmed down for Ichigo. It didn't. Instead of focusing solely on school and maintaining a job, he runs a free hotel for the world of spiritual entities, and to no one's surprise but his own, they pertain mostly of females. With friends like these, who needs enemies to keep you on the edge?


Life after the 1000 year blood war was odd. Then again, his life had never really been normal either, so there wasn't much to complain about. Ichigo had finished highschool, and for a few months he lived a relatively cyclic lifestyle of working, killing a couple stray hollows, before searching for a house he could buy himself before starting college. The Soul-Society paid its heroes well he was happy to say, so Ichigo had eventually afforded quite the living space for him and his eventual family; he would prefer them to be on the larger side of things, which was why he had bought a house with 12 bedrooms.

He only had a few weeks of solitude in his new home before his peace was interrupted by Nel, who had, after tackling him out the front door, asked him for a place to stay. In his defence, he didn't have the heart to reject a little girl who had nowhere to go when he had plentiful guest bedrooms, so he obliged. For the first days, she followed him around religiously, including work, where she would adopt her spirit form and orbit him around unseen by others. It wasn't too big a problem, so he put up with it.

Then one day, she disappeared. Ichigo could tell she was alive and kicking, her small reiatsu clear as day among the average humans, but it had got him worried.

And rightfully so, because no sooner than she had left, he had been tackled once again, but this time by the fully grown woman he knew as Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. 'Kisuke had fixed her mask' he was told, evident by the missing cracks upon the white helmet, and the recent growth in...stature.

Nelliel had stayed with him for a few more days, but with her task completed, she returned to her Fraccion and her place beside Tier.

Ichigo had passed it off as the end of his 'hoteling' services, and resumed his life as a citizen of Karakura Town.

What he didn't know was that Nelliel talked about her time at his house. A lot. Like, way more than he would've ever expected anyone to talk about his house.

A few days after her exit, none other than Riruka had shown up on his doorstep, ordering to be given the same treatment as Nelliel. After a few minutes of arguing, he gave her one of his rooms. Then he did the same with Jackie. Then Nel again. Even Byakumi, the beautiful, regal captain he had nearly killed and almost been killed by, had appeared at his door. She wouldn't answer his questions of why, but he allowed it. Rukia would've killed him if he didn't.

And from that point on, his house became a free hotel for the spirits who were traveling in the World of the Living. Hollow's like Nelliel and Tier were come and go, they couldn't stay for long or often given their duty to Hueco Mundo. He took it as a bit of a blessing, though Tier's fraccion didn't give him the same courtesy. Those three, Apacci, Sung-Sung, and Mila-Rose, definitely gave him the hardest time when it came to staying sane, their constant flirting often whittling down on him.

Mod Souls like Ririn and Nozomi had pretty much become permanent members of his house, two of his rooms ending up decorated in whatever fashion they had decided on. Kisuke wasn't the best when it came to housing, he had picked up on after a couple of questions on why they had decided to live with him.

Riruka had also become a staple of his home, though she was much less open about her reasoning, and liked to spy on him when she came out of her room. He had been in there once recently, and his eyes were burned with pink, and the amount of stuffed animals was in the hundreds. Ichigo knew not to bring the topic up.

It would only end up with Riruka avoiding him for days at a time and making him feel like a dick.

The only part he really 'loathed' about his situation with the supernatural females he met, though again, it really wasn't that big of a problem, was the cooking. Ichigo wasn't bad by any means; I mean, come on. Someone had to teach Yuzu, and it sure as hell wasn't Goat-Face.

And it wasn't that he disliked cooking either. It was just the amount he had to make that cost him a fortune every week, especially when he had Hollow's over. They had to eat more (a lot more), since there wasn't enough reishi in the air to saturate them like in Hueco Mundo, they told him. He was blessed whenever Byakumi came over, because she would take over cooking for the time, though she would sometimes ask him for assistance when it came to portioning and how much to make.

But, after all was said and done, with his house bustling with people who were living peacefully and happily because he helped them?

Well, that made it all worth it.

"Ichigo! The fridge and freezer are empty again!"

Fuck, maybe it didn't.

* * *

So, I kinda revamped the prologue.

I reread the story recently, and thought it could use some tuning up. I don't know if I'll continue this story anytime soon, with _'Ichigo has a WHAT?'_ and _'Bleached Legends' _Taking my focus for now. I have a plan for A Reaper's Academia, but for now I need to put it on the back burner.

Other than that, uh... Slow updates on this story. And Byakumi is Byakuya as a girl. Might add Renji, but who knows.

Definitely not me.


End file.
